


[podfic] Sancho Panza

by reena_jenkins



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [11]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book One: The Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Controllers (Animorphs), Dark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Broken Telephone, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: By the time Marco goes to the construction site, it's too late. He's already a Controller.





	[podfic] Sancho Panza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sancho Panza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184621) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



 

 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Controllers (Animorphs), Alternate Universe - Book One: The Invasion, Podfic Broken Telephone

 **Length:**  00:21:31  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ANIM\)%20_Sancho%20Panza_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

 


End file.
